Dangerously Close
by SlYtH3rInSxGoDd3Ss
Summary: The sun is setting over Hogwarts, and as some people find it hard to deal with moving on, some people struggle to forget. Everything is not what it seems. RATED ARE FOR SEX, NUDITY AND LANGUAGE. DON'T READ IF IT OFFENDS YOU!
1. Dangerously Close

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, JKR owns it all. SHAME she can't share, I don't even want the money, I want Draco!_

_**Authors PreNotes:** Credits to the author of "Mindless Snogging" -- (It's a very well written story.) Reviews and flames are welcomed. I take it as constructive criticism. _

_**Dangerously Close** -- SlYtH3rInSxGoDd3Ss_

The walls of Hogwarts have kept me warm, and held my most valued secrets, for seven years, and I look back tempted to find what of these walls keep one more protected than another. My eye's haven't yet seen, and my body hasn't yet felt, the lust, and the pleasure, that so many have felt, and my body a virgin in everyone's eyes. It's so hard to change one's image of yourself, and despite, "filling out," settling down, and growing steadily into womanhood, I have yet to find what I needed. I walk to the back of the library, my brilliant badge pinned to the right of my blouse, and climbed to the top of the ladder, eyeing the apple of my eye, conscious of the fact that I was wearing a skirt. And found the book I sought out to find.

I leaned on the bookshelf, eager to get started, as Draco Malfoy entered the dark corner where I was residing. "Still quite the bookworm I see," he said and his infamous but sexy smirk appeared on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy? You are so predictable you know that, and this is growing undeniably old, I must add, at least your face has changed, but we all know where this is going. You'll insult me and I'll run away tell Harry and Ron, then, if you're lucky, they'll come and beat the stuffing out of you. So why don't you skip the insults, and I'll just tell Harry and Ron."

"Are you done," he said coming closer to me. "It seems my act is growing weary, so I guess I'll have to try something different." "But you know Hermione," he said as finally closed the space "you know me better than I had thought, a shame I didn't get to know you much better," his soft pink lips tickled mine as he spoke. The minty air escaping his mouth tickled my neck, but he repulsed me.

I hurried to push him away but his cold hands caught hold of mine.

He kissed my neck, lightly, just behind my ear, and you could have told he knew what he was doing. His hands were at my waist, exploring my curves, teasing me. He looked down on me for a moment, just staring as his ice-cold eyes met my warm honey and as if he had made up his mind, and his lips passionately met with mine. He straddled my waist and brought me closer to him, in every sense, and I shivered, and slightly opened up and gave him the opportunity he needed to explore every crevices of my mouth. I return the action, putting my all into it, for I knew if I were to leave, I would have one up on him. My hands roamed over his chest teasing and tantalizing, and he dipped his finger below my waist, and with the other hand playing with my chest.

My hands roamed through his hair pulling as he bit down on my nipple, licked it and began to blow cool air on it. "You taste so good for a..." he whispered in my ear, but I barely caught it, I was busy placing scratches on his back. "Look at what you do to me," placing my hand against his long hard cock, so I could feel the hardness. I wrapped my legs around his waist placing his cock dangerously close my vagina, and the fabric separating us made him go mad, I could tell as he bit down on my neck.

I thrust into to him, back and fourth back and fourth. Temptation was so sweet. "Do you want me Granger?" I didn't say anything I just kissed him, rough and hard, because I knew if I said yes it would be something worth teasing me about. We needed to go somewhere, somewhere else, so I dragged him out the back exit, searching for the room of requirement; down the hall, I saw it, and as he too caught glimpse of it he shoved me in it, barely shutting the door, only to have me on the wall again. "Now, where were we?" He smashed his lips against mine bruising them, then he lift me up on his waist and lifted up my shirt, along with my bra, taking me whole, in his mouth, the other with his hand, rubbing, caressing, sucking, and biting.

His robes had to go, to much clothing, far too much, as I discarded them and opened up his belt buckle, I seeped my fingers into his boxers. He was hard, hard as ever, and I couldn't help but want him in me, thrusting in and out, making me moan in ecstasy. I grabbed, him and started rubbing his long dick, jerking him off. At which point he threw me on the bed, in the middle of the room. "Take off your shirt," he said impatiently, moving awfully slow, he pulled the entire thing off, buttons and all, and yanked my skirt down, along with my panties, undressing him self as well, a big bulge apparent though his green silk boxers. "I want you," "I want you now!" he paused. "Are you a virgin?" I shook my head, he was probably surprised by that revelation, "good," he smirked. I grabbed his dick and rubbed it, making it throb in my hands, and he pushed his finger inside me fast and quick, steadily adding two, then three, I wanted to burst in ecstasy. He pulled me to sit at the edge of the bed, as he got down on his knees, and his tongue crept slowly in me, his tongue was sly and quick, and explored every crevice of me, as he ate my cum as if it were milk and honey. My hips bucked and I grabbed his hair with my hands.

"DRACO!" I screamed out. "I want you to fuck me harder than you have ever fucked anyone in your life," I whispered, nibbling at his ear. I crawled further on the bed as he laid on top of me and thrust deeply, hitting my spot, over and over again, filling me. It didn't take long for him to cum and as he orgasmed in me it felt good. I came seconds, later, as he kept on pumping inside of me. I wrapped my legs tightly around him, giving him easier access, allowing him to go deeper inside me. "Oh God you're great," he whispered in my ear. "You too," I replied. Pumping inside of me harder, and harder, and harder. My knees felt weak, and if I could have stood I would have probably fallen. I couldn't help but scream in pleasure, and he crushed his lips into mine as my voice rang through the room, and even probably the hallways. Soon enough we came again, as his seeds filled me up. My pussy was yearning for more, and by the looks of it so did he. So much hate, built into passion, and all that passion added up ... wow, words couldn't describe it, it felt good.

"We better go," I added. I slowly dressed as he admired my body.

In my bra, and skirt, I walked over to him on the bed and kissed, him, long and fiercely, I felt his manhood growing hard beneath me again, I kissed it slowly and seductively, "not today Malfoy," "when?" "In another point and time."

I put on my discarded shirt and robe, along with my shoes and socks.

"You plan on getting me a new shirt?"

"School's over in a week Granger."

"Hermione."

"Hermione." He said, softly, I liked the way it sounded.

"Bye Draco." I replied, and by the looks of it he liked the way his name rolled off my lips too, because for the first time I was Draco Malfoy smile.

At that time I turned around and left him.

As I walk down the halls of Hogwarts, I know these walls will always keep my secrets. I don't know what happened that night. I connected, with him beyond words. It started as a game, became something more.

* * *

DRACO POV 

She was sleeping on the couch by the fire, of the common room we shared, as the shadows of the fire came into contrast with her skin.

And up until two days ago I never really noticed that hidden behind her tamed locks was a person, and when I was with Pansy, or whomever I suppose I was with the day after; all I could have thought about were her eyes, and the intensity of the moment we had together, thinking of the last word she said to me...

"Draco."

I tried to remember the last time anyone had did anything to make me react in a way I've never felt before, and I only remember her name sending shivers down my spine.

I walked to her side and picked her up, carrying her to her room, careful not to wake her up, and she felt like fire, as I touched her.

I struggled to open the door to her room and when I did, looked around for her bed. I've never been in there before, and being head boy one might think that I would have actually gotten to know more of her, but if it weren't for the fluttering of her badge I wouldn't seen to have noticed.

She had packed already, her closets empty, as well as her wardrobes, and her suitcases filled, with assorted goods from hogsmeade, my bet; and with exception for a few things she may have needed, for the next four days, she could've left already.

Why was she such in a hurry? I thought to myself as she looked around, for I hadn't even packed yet.

I turned to the dresser next to her bed, I saw something that made my heart drop. It was a picture, of herself, Harry and Ron, laughing by the lake, hexing each other with spells, and rolling on the floor with laughter. I've never seen her smile like that before. Something was different about her now and I didn't know what it was.

I walked to my room, through the bathroom that connected us both and remembered…

"Do you want me Granger?"

She didn't answer.

* * *

She turns me on, and the plain fact that I can't have her makes me want her more. 'Do you know what you fucking do to me?' I said, as if talking to her. 

I pushed my hand into my boxers. 'Oh my fucking god'.

I locked my door and sat on the edge of my bed, caressing myself, as images of her face came into my head. Thinking about the way she grabbed my length, caressing it with her hands, pulling on it, alone made me hard.

My hands moved, faster, up and down rubbing the tip, as I oiled my hands up for faster motion. I laid down on my bed. My rough hands stroking myself, pulling myself, harder and harder and harder, as I closed my hands tightly around myself continuing in that motion.

My length began to throb, and the thing that finally made me cum was picturing her naked underneath me, and her head rolling back in ecstasy when I hit her spot over and over again. I cleaned myself up with a rag and threw it in a basin. 'I have to take a shower.'

The warm water fell on me, and it felt like her, and the soap smelt like her, and it only aroused me again and I couldn't stand it.

I barged into her room and it had seemed like she had just awoken, and she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Malfoy!" I looked at her, half naked body and smirked. "You can't just barge into someone's room anytime you want you know."

"Yes I can."

"Says who?"

"Says me..." I replied as I moved near her as she rolled her eyes.

"You think you're so big!"

"Correction, I am big, wouldn't you say so?" I smirked at her.

"No."

"Oh, really?" I grabbed her by her arm and flung her on the wall. "You weren't saying that three days ago, when I was in you, fucking your senses out were you." She smiled at me.

"Not I wasn't," she caressed me through my towel. "Do you have a problem Draco?"

"No," I answered nibbling on her neck, as Goosebumps formed on my skin as my name rolled off her lips.

"Hermione," I rubbed her clit, through her red, lacy underwear. I got too distracted to finish my statement. As I untied the knot on the two sides of her panties, and began rubbing her spot with my index finger. She pushed her hand through the part in my towel and began pleasing me in a way I couldn't. I began to rub my penis against her opening as a moan escaped her throat.

"mione", she only heard the last part of her name as the beginning got lost in my throat.

"Huh?" she whispered as she blew in my ear.

"Do you want me?" She looked into my eyes and kissed me hard.

"Hermione answer the question" she let go, looked me in my eyes, and stopped the ministrations on my penis. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Bitch!" I walked out her room and slammed the door. 'Good riddance.'

* * *

Night was settling in over the forest, as the giant squid took its laps around the lake. And I just chose to stare at what would be one of my last nights at the place that I have come to call home for seven years. 

And truth be told, although many would rather be hiding under the covers, avoiding and eminent leave from the castle, I would rather be as far away as possible from everything.

For once in my life, I didn't know who I was or what I was going to do, and truth be told, it scared me to death. Everyone was in the Great Hall, reminiscing over the last couple of years, for some, and an eternity for others.

If it were any other day, Harry and Ron, would come running through the doors of my balcony, questioning my whereabouts. But this wasn't any other day and despite what anyone may have thought they never would, because Harry and Ron were dead.

Me myself get caught up in the act, but the realization hit me last night and I just couldn't hide it anymore.

The castle held too many memories and I just needed to get away. Dumbledore thought it would be better to hide it. "It would cause too much commotion," he said. Never the less keeping tighter lock on the school. "They are finishing up a few ends for the order," he told everyone. But there are something's you just couldn't hide. Dumbledore was one of the wisest people of his kind, but Dumbledore wasn't always right.

* * *

DRACO POV 

The intensity of her curves, the thickness of her hair, and the smoothness of her skin, all captured in a drawing, yet you couldn't see her face. She overlooked the sunset, waiting; waiting for something that it seemed would never come, yet she waited. Her hope seemed to be dying, just as the sunset. Yet she kept looking.

And the next...

The smile of a woman, a flustered smile. One of a woman who didn't know if she wanted to grin or cry, yet he face stayed plastered.

And then...

There were her eyes. Bold and beautiful, yet still with that tinge of uncertainty...

Draco Malfoy sat near the fire of the common room, drawing on a piece of parchment completely torn away from the world, as stray hairs fell on his face.

"I didn't know you could draw like that," she whispered, in his ear, in a trance of her own.

"They're a lot of things you don't know."

She walked around the couch and took a seat next to him, and as he continued, she interrupted...

"Who is it?"

And for the first time he stopped, and looked up at her... "I don't know."

She tore the parchment from his hands gently, "and your muse?" He thought for a minute.

"Life." He took up the parchment and continued drawing for a second, then stopped.

"Hermione?"

"huh?' she said, still entranced in the simple but fierce drawing.

"Why'd you...you know, four days ago?"

She looked up to meet his gaze, and words failed her.

"Then answer why'd you start packing?" She looked down again as tears began forming in her eyes.

"Forget it," he said as he got up and picked up his parchment. "Why don't you just go back to Potter and Weasley," he said underneath his breath.

She turned to face him, with her blood shot eyes and replied softly, "because their dead."

He paused, for a moment, and turned in her direction, "huh?"

"There's a lot you don't know, as well."

"Like what?"

"Like everything." And he continued on to his room.

* * *

I WILL UPDATE SOON, PROMISE. SCHOOLS BEEN REALLY HECTIC, I'VE JUST SETTLED SO CONGRATS TO ME, I FINALLY HAVE TIME TO WRITE. 


	2. Chapter 2

Look what I found while searching the web LOL. I started writing this story 5 years ago when I was in high school wow. Well, I guess it's time to finish what I started.


End file.
